In general, a label paper wound into a roll shape has a constitution in which labels having adhesive layers are attached to a mount at given intervals with a space between the adjacent labels. Then, a cutting section of a label printer cuts spaces between labels. Thus, in a case of a label with mount, because the adhesive layer of label isn't cut, the glue will not adhere to a blade of the cutting section.
On the other hand, a long-sized label paper without mount has appeared in recent years. In a case of such a label paper without mount, the cutting section of the label printer cuts the adhesive layer after the printing operation, and thus the glue adheres to the movable blade of the cutting section.
However, if the adhesive layer of the label paper without mount is at the side of the movable blade, since the label subjected to cut processing moves while being attached to the movable blade which returns to a home position, there is a problem that the label bends between the movable blade and a member which receives the label after printing and cutting operation.